


Hey, Angel

by nightfire2017



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Castiel, Cute Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Pet Names, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfire2017/pseuds/nightfire2017
Summary: Hi my lovelies!!! Here's the 2nd Destiel request I got through Instagram: it's 60's Destiel. Thanks to Maryam for the request hope you all like it!!! I took a little inspiration from T&S for reference of the ambiance but it's not that sad, I promise... Hope you enjoy!!! Any mistakes you see are mine...





	Hey, Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@acidmakeshappy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40acidmakeshappy).



> So, Destiel in the 60's in California... What could happen?? Hmm, read and you'll see...

September, 1965

“Damn, out of all days, _today’s_ there’s a freak thunderstorm and pouring rain in California. _Great_ ”, Cas said annoyed and sarcastically when he entered his apartment, soaking wet and cold.

College was draining him and his teachers were being completely unfair, if you count drowning him in various assignments that count for most of his grade and on the college’s free week, no less.

And if that wasn’t enough, now in California, where it’s usually sunny every day, a freak thunder and rainstorm hits in the middle of September, which concerns everyone for like a second until they go back to their normal selves, except for a very annoyed and frustrated blue eyed med college student who had a pile of homework to do and who was also missing a certain green eyed special somebody.

“Why do you have to be far away from me right now, Winchester?” he murmurs to himself as he takes off his beige trench coat, throwing it in the hamper to wash it later, putting on an oversized Beatles shirt that belonged to his  MIA boyfriend, Dean Winchester.

_Flashback_

_He and Dean had met at a party that a mutual friend of theirs was throwing at their house and they bumped into each other close to the drinks bar and they started talking, never looking away from each other as they talked the whole night, exchanging stories and jokes, each of them mesmerized by each other, as beautiful candy green apple eyes stare into gorgeous captivating baby blue eyes as if they tried to sneak a peek into each other’s soul._

_When the party was coming to a close, they had exchanged numbers and as Cas was going out the door, the mutual friend came up and thanked him for coming over when he saw Dean looking at him and his friend (which in reality is Dean’s little brother, Sam). And when Dean went over and asked how they knew each other, Sam answered that they knew each other from a social gathering that had happened shortly before he had went off to college and that’s when Sam said that he and Dean were brothers, making Cas’s eyes go a little wide before smiling at the brothers, saying goodbye before getting the keys to his car when he saw the bike: a 1960’s sleek black Harley next to his beat up red truck when he heard a familiar voice talk to him._

_“Didn’t know that we had a mutual friend, let alone my little brother” Dean says to Cas before shooting him a big old smile, the type that crinkles his eyes which takes his breath away as he tears his gaze away promising to cast it to memory as he mounts his car and Dean mounts the bike and they go their separate ways._

_\--End of flashback--_

 

They both called each other religiously every day, meeting up with each other at times to go on dates, stealing glances at each other, holding each other’s hands and stealing kisses from each other until they decided to make it official and become a couple and since California’s a little more open about accepting them than in other parts of the country, it’s pretty cool here, no one here judges them as much, since apparently, being gay “makes you children of the Devil” according with the rest of the country at the time, which sucks a bit, but he doesn’t pay much attention to that when he hears the phone ringing.

“Hello?” Cas asks, a familiar voice answering him. “Hey, angel. How’s my _gorgeous_ boyfriend doing?” Dean asks in his rough yet honey velvet like voice which never fails to surprise Cas even though they’ve been together close to 2 years now.

It wasn’t much of a shock to Sam when Dean had reintroduced him to Cas, but this time as him being his boyfriend and Sam was cool with it. In fact, he had a bet going on with a friend of his where Sam said that his brother and Cas would turn into a couple in 3 months or less and his friend accepted and as it turns out, Sam won $50 bucks as they turned into a couple in 2 months since the party. He was just happy at seeing his big brother happy.

“Angel? You there, baby?” Dean says, snapping Cas out of his reverie. “Yeah, I’m just getting home. I’m cold and wet” “Love you wet, babe” “Wet from the pouring _rain_ , perv” Cas says, a smile in his voice and on his mouth as Dean gasps in mock shock before laughing.

“Sorry you’re cold and wet, sweetheart. What happened?” “Not much, just that today, California decided to be in a bad mood with a freak thunder-storm along with pouring rain. Oh, and my professors are all asshats” they both go back and forth, each having beaming smiles on their faces as they kept talking about Cas and his schoolwork while Dean was in the shop he and his dad, Bobby worked at over in Austin, Texas, a thousand and a couple hundred miles away from each other, but they both made their relationship work in a way that was for the best for each of them while keeping each other’s feelings _extremely_ present in each other’s lives.

Dean’s job could _easily_ keep him away from his adoring, sometimes bumbling yet completely too handsome for his own good boyfriend for _weeks_ on end but Cas would understand him, knowing that no matter how far they may be, they would always keep each other in their thoughts.

“Babe, I gotta go, I have to start on this whole crap load of homework I have to do if I have a shot of getting a good grade” Cas says, dreading hanging up on his boyfriend, knowing that tonight it’s another all-nighter he’d have to pull off without his green eyed dreamcatcher around.

“Would you relax? You’re on the top of the list in your class, you’re on the honor roll, plus you know how to work under pressure, sweetheart. You can do this, I know it. I’ll be there as soon as I can, alright Cas?” Dean says to his overstressed boyfriend, knowing that he’s probably not gonna sleep trying to get most of it done and at least, a good head start on what’s left which brought a smirk to appear on Dean’s face but it faded quickly when he had heard a sad sigh coming from Cas’s lips, knowing that something’s wrong.

“Cas? What’s wrong, angel? Talk to me” Dean asks with worry evident in his voice when Cas answers and it breaks his heart to hear him like this.

“Nothing, I just miss you a lot, babe, that’s all” Cas says, his voice breaking in the end when he heard Dean talk.

“I know, sweetie, I miss you, too. I promise you, just a couple more days and we’ll see each other again, OK?” Dean’s voice caught in his throat as well and he heard Cas hum his approval.

“I love you, angel” “I love you too, babe” they both say before hanging up as Cas went over to his trusty laptop and started doing some of the homework.

It’s now past midnight and Cas is still at it, having only taken a minor break like 3 hours ago to eat a bite of something and have a cup of tea to calm his nerves, a close second to the real thing as he carried on with the work, only having 2 things left to do as he called it a night or morning, as it was 5am Saturday, so he said to himself that he could sleep a while before doing the rest.

He woke up 9am on Monday, having slept through Saturday and Sunday straight. He panicked for a while before realizing that the free week starts today, so he breathed a sigh of relief as he trudged his way to the bathroom and later to the kitchen to get something to drink when he heard the doorbell to his apartment ring and when he opened it, there stood a familiar face and an even more familiar voice spoke up.

“Hey, angel. Miss me?” Dean said before catching Cas in his arms, his legs wrapped around his waist while spinning him a bit before walking into the apartment with Cas still in his arms, locking the door and catching the lips he’s missed so much with his own, a surprised gasp falling Cas’s mouth, still kissing each other as he still can’t believe that his man’s finally home when they break the kiss, green apple eyes meeting ocean blue eyes again as they’ve been away from each other for almost a month and a half now.

Dean sets him down on his feet before tilting his head up, looking at the now shining blue eyes that look up lovingly at him before sealing their mouths with a kiss that seems to make Cas melt in Dean’s arms before getting a good look at his boyfriend when Cas speaks up.

“When did you get here, babe?” “Yesterday. Since I knew that when you’d eventually call it a night when you got “finished”, you were gonna sleep like the dead, so I crashed at my brother’s place and then today, well, honey, I’m home” Dean says, Cas laughing at the last cheesy line, so unlike Dean yet it makes sense at the same time when Cas notices that Dean’s eyes are glossy, meaning that he’s holding back tears and when Cas asks him what’s wrong, Dean just crushes him to his chest so tight, which leaves Cas breathless yet worried until he feels tears fall on his head and he pulls back to see Dean crying a bit and this time, Dean answers the question.

“I just missed you so much, Cas. I tried to get back here earlier but I couldn’t. I know you say that you understand, but it’s not OK leaving you for a long time when I know you miss me too. I’m sorry” Dean says the last part quietly which breaks Cas’s heart.

It’s not _either_ of their faults, that’s just how the world is right now, but Cas cups both of his cheeks, drying away his tears before kissing him so sweetly until he feels Dean respond to him, pulling Cas towards him again when they break the kiss for air again when Cas talks.

“Don’t say that, babe. You don’t have to be sorry, Dean. Believe me, I know this isn’t easy for either of us, but yet we’ve made it to this point, haven’t we? Obviously some days are better than others but at the end of the day, it’s still us, not the world, _just us_. I love you” Cas says, ending in a smile and Dean reciprocates with an even bigger smile when he twirls Cas in the air again before carrying him to the bedroom and setting Cas on the bed when he plants one on him, hard and passionate, both men reaching for any part of each other they can get to.

Soon enough, both men are naked, but Dean has plans for today, wanting to help his boyfriend relax so he straddles Cas’s lap and starts to kiss down his entire body, muttering praises to Cas in between kisses and groans, familiarizing himself again with the body he’s missed for days on end, imagining what it felt like being pressed against it after so many nights beating off to his own hand only to have it again until he reached Cas’s brief covered cock.

He mouthed at the cloth covered bulge before taking them off with his teeth, Cas already a writhing and keening mess and Dean hasn’t even touched him yet, but when he does touch his cock, the poor guy doesn’t have a censor on his mouth, but then again, he’s been _so_ strung up with college, the professors and now Dean being away for so long was just the breaking point when he felt tears just streaming down his face as covered his face with his hands.

Dean noticed it and immediately sat Cas in his lap, rocking him gently, knowing that he’s just been so worried about everything that’s happened, but now it’ll be better, because what Cas doesn’t know yet is that Bobby pulled some strings and called on a few favors and got Dean a spot on one of Bobby’s buddies auto shop down in California, just half an hour away from Cas’s apartment, but right now, Cas needs him to just be his support and loving boyfriend and for him, he will be.

Cas calms down and then Dean tells him the good news and Cas’s answering beaming grin takes Dean’s breath away as Cas attacks his lips again before pushing Dean down now on the bed before he repays the favor until he gets to Dean’s boxer covered crotch and mouthing hotly at it, leaving Dean a whimpering mess when he takes off the boxers, letting Dean’s dick out before he licks it tentatively before giving in and engulfing him in his mouth, Dean’s hips bucking up at the motion, but Dean’s moans are music to Cas’s ears at this point as he hollows his cheeks out, bobbing up and down while looking at Dean through his lashes, making him groan at the sight of his blue eyed beauty before him when he pulls him off his dick, kissing him again, groaning at the lingering taste of him in Cas’s mouth before he flips them, going down on Cas and taking his whole girth into his mouth, gagging slightly before getting into a rhythm, Cas's hips bucking up into Dean’s mouth but he pulls Dean off and kisses him soundly before straddling his lap while kissing him when he gets a condom and lube from his nightstand drawer before warming it up on his fingers and stroking Dean’s dick, feeling it harden under his touch as he now suckles on Dean’s neck before he pulls away and takes off a little plug that Dean didn’t notice, his surprised look speaking volumes when he feels Dean’s cock catch onto his rim, a choked gasp out of both their lips when Cas slowly lowers himself onto Dean, Dean holding Cas's hips to not let him go down so fast as he doesn’t want to cum so fast.

They start to find a rhythm as Cas starts to go up and down, bouncing on Dean's cock as they kiss each other when Dean's hand snakes between their bodies and grabs Cas's rather straining cock and starts jerking him off as now they look at each other, not wanting to ruin this intimate moment when they both feel each other tighten and as Cas rocks his hips in a way that Dean’s cock prods his prostate, Cas cries out in ecstasy as Dean starts thrusting up into his boyfriend until they both come, Dean inside Cas while Cas paints Dean’s stomach white with spurts of his cum when they smash into each other’s faces for a last kiss filled with fulfilled passion and love that when they both pull away, the smiles dotting their lips are just inerasable as Cas gently lifts off of Dean, getting the spent condom and going to the bathroom to clean up and getting a wet cloth to clean his boyfriend up before snuggling back into Dean’s chest, both men’s faces lit up with blissful dopey grins as they talk and laugh before falling asleep to each other’s heartbeat.

Cas says he could leave the homework for later, right now he needed to be with his babe.

And Dean couldn’t agree more with him, finally back home with his angel.

“I love you, angel” “I love you too, babe”…

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!!! Still taking requests, my lovelies don't be shy!!! Love you guys so much!!!


End file.
